Neuroimaging studies have led to important findings with respect to brain abnormalities in schizophrenia. In fact we know more about schizophrenia in the last two decades than in the prior century, and this is largely due to the advent of new imaging techniques that have lead to an appreciation of the role of brain abnormalities in this disorder. The objective of the Imaging Core is to provide state-of-the-art neuroimaging techniques and post-processing tools to support the work of CIDAR projects and investigators interested in evaluating brain abnormalities in schizophrenia in conjunction with cognitive, clinical, hormonal, and electrophysiological abnormalities, as well as genetic influences, so as to understand better putative markers of progression in schizophrenia. Moreover, understanding what factors are associated with progression in schizophrenia will likely lead to more targeted treatments as well as to prevention strategies for this devastating disorder, which affects close to 1 % of the general population and is thus a major health problem in the United States.